Field
The described technology generally relates to a backlight assembly and a display including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A display is a device that displays data. Examples of different display technologies include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, or a cathode ray display.
The standard LCD includes a liquid crystal layer arranged between two transparent substrates. The light permeability for each pixel of the display can be adjusted based on the driving of the liquid crystal layer in order to display a desired image.
Since liquid crystals themselves are unable to emit light, a separate light source unit is installed in an LCD and the luminance of each pixel is selected by adjusting the strength of light passing through the liquid crystals installed in each pixel. The backlight assembly including a light source unit is an important component since it contributes to the picture quality, such as luminance and uniformity of the LCD.
The backlight assembly generally includes a light source, a reflective plate, a light guide plate, and various optical plates. Further, backlight assemblies can be classified into direct or edge type assemblies depending on the position of the light source unit. The standard direct type backlight assembly includes a light source unit that is arranged to face the lower surface of the light guide plate and the standard edge type backlight assembly includes a light source unit that is arranged to face the side surface of the light guide plate.